kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Base Forms
In certain Kamen Rider Series, there are Riders who have access to a default form before they alternate between their Main Forms. Usually the Rider's default form is commonly used along with the other Main Forms, while some other riders include a base that gives access to alternate forms that offer slight advantages over the base form, such as added strength in return for lowered speed, etc. The combat capabilities of Base Forms vary. While some riders (Agito, Ixa, Accel, Fourze, and Beast) are perfectly capable of holding their own in their Base Forms, others (Kuuga, Ryuki, and Den-O) Base Forms are rather weak in comparison to their other forms. Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form - Form Agito accesses before he can access any others AGITO-GROUND.png|Agito Ground Form Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Plat Form - Den-O's base suit prior to form armor attaching. Can also be accessed on its own by swiping the Rider Pass on the Den-O Belt without selecting a form Den-O Plat Form.PNG|Den-O Plat Form (Normal version) Den-O_Wing_Plat_Form.png|Den-O Plat Form (Wing Form version) |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Plat Form - Zeronos' base suit prior to his chest armor and mask attaching Zeronos_Plat_Form.png|Zeronos Plat Form |-| New Den-O= *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Plat Form - New Den-O's base suit prior to his armor attaching New_Den-O_Plat_Form.png|New Den-O Plat Form |-| Mini Den-O= *Kamen Rider Mini Den-O **Plat Form - Mini Den-O's base suit prior to form armor attaching Kamen_Rider_Mini_Den-O_(platform).jpg|Mini Den-O Plat Form |-| Gaoh= *Kamen Rider Gaoh **Plat Form - Gaoh's base suit prior to his armor attaching Gaoh_Plat_Form.png|Gaoh Plat Form |-| Nega Den-O= *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O **Plat Form - Nega Den-O's base suit prior to his armor attaching Nega_Den-o_Plat_Form.png|Nega Den-O Plat Form |-| Yuuki= *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Plat Form - Yuuki's base suit prior to form armor attaching Yuuki_Plat_Form.png|Yuuki Plat Form (Skull Form) Shiro Platform.jpg|Yuuki Plat Form (Hijack Form) |-| G Den-O= *Kamen Rider G Den-O **Plat Form - G Den-O's base suit prior to his armor attaching G Den-O Plat Form.png|G Den-O Plat Form Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form - Must be assumed before accessing an Arms Monster form KR-Kiva KivaForm.png|Kiva Form |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode - Ixa's default form before activating Burst Mode and, by extension, Rising Ixa. KR-IXA SaveMode.png|Ixa Save Mode Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States - Fourze must transform into this form before activating an Astroswitch KR-Fourze BaseStates.png|Fourze Base States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Beast - Beast must transform before summoning a Mantle KR-Beast.png|Beast Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed - Must be assumed before performing a Tire Exchange **Type Wild - Must be assumed before performing a Tire Exchange **Type Technic - Must be assumed before performing a Tire Exchange KRDr-Drivespeed.png KRDr-Drivewild.png KRDr-Drivetechnic.png |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Mach - Must be assumed before performing a Signal Exchange or Tire Exchange MachDefault.png |-| Chaser= *Kamen Rider Chaser **Chaser - Must be assumed before performing a Tire Exchange KRDr-Chaser.png Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 1 - Ex-Aid's default form accessed upon inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat. Must be assumed before accessing a Level 2-5, Level 0, or Legend Game form. KREA-Exaidl1.png|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 1 - Brave's default form accessed upon inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat. Must be assumed before accessing a Level 2-5, Level 0, or Legend Game form. KREA-Bravel1.png|Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 1 - Snipe's default form accessed upon inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. Must be assumed before accessing a Level 2-5, Level 0, or Legend Game form. KREA-Snipel1.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 Proto Snipe.png|(Proto) Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 |-| Lazer (Turbo)= *Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo) **Bike Gamer Level 1 - Lazer's default form accessed upon inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat. Must be assumed before accessing a Level 2, 3, or 5 form **Bike Gamer Level 0 - Lazer Turbo's default form accessed with only the Bakusou Bike Gashat. Must be assumed before accessing other Level 0 forms KREA-Lazerl1.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 1- Genm's default form accessed upon inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat. Must be assumed before accessing a Level 2, 3, or 0 form. KREA-Genml1.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 1 Kamen Rider Zi-O Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O - Main form that acts as a base for all Armor forms KRZiO-Zi-O.png|Zi-O |-| Geiz= *Kamen Rider Geiz - Main form that acts as a base for all Armor forms KRZiO-Geiz.png|Geiz |-| Woz= *Kamen Rider Woz - Main form that acts as a base for all Futurering forms KRZiO-Woz.png|Woz Kamen Rider Zero-One *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Rising Hopper - Acts as a base for auxiliary main forms KR01-Zero-Onerisinghopper.png|Zero-One Rising Hopper Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms